1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a body fluid analysis system for extracorporeal body fluid analysis with a sensor arrangement. The present invention also relates to a method for flushing and single-point calibration of a sensor arrangement in a closed, body fluid analysis system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In e.g. extracorporeal analysis of blood with known systems for continuous or semi-continuous blood analyses via a venous or arterial catheter, the heart or an external pump pumps the blood to a sensor outside the body. After the blood analysis, performed by the sensor, the blood is returned to the body when a flushing liquid is pumped in the opposite direction. After a large part of the blood has been pumped back to the patient, the sensor is flushed with additional flushing liquid to remove any residual blood. This flushing liquid can either be infused into the patient or collected in a special bag. When flushing has been concluded, the flushing liquid, which is then in contact with the sensor, is sometimes used for calibration.
Instability and a short operating life are the main disadvantages of these known systems for blood analysis.
The number of pumps and the number of bags/containers employed by these known systems are additional disadvantages.